Vash12349
Vash12349 Vash12349 is a video game walkthrough expert from the United States. He has made walkthroughs for over 20 games ranging from Metal Gear Solid to Star Fox 64. His style of walkthrough is funny, yet informative and it shows in his popularity of 55,358 subscribers and 10,269,022 channel views (as of 1/27/2011). He has uploaded 1,170 videos (as of 1/27/11) and is one of the largest walkthrough hosts on YouTube. His Account has been open for almost 4 years but he started doing videos in July 2008 in which his First Walkthrough was The Bouncer which he uploaded 07/06/2008. He also does an assortment of other videos, like Q&A (called Ask Vash) and other gaming videos. Vash's most viewed video, part 1 of his Resident Evil 5 walkthrough w/commentary, has 383,210 views (as of 9/13/2010). Vash has a loyal fanbase and highly rated videos. He will continue producing walkthroughs at a steady rate until TBD. Vash started to do walkthroughs and playthroughs when a friend told him "Its hilarious to watch you play and you should record it and put it on Youtube" he took his friends advice and got to work on walkthroughs. One of his best friends go by the Alias Yoshie. Yoshie has appeared in three walkthroughs with Vash and has done a couple live shows with him. Vash's comedy is very unique with constant catch phrases and an occasional "That's Ugly". The way he speaks could be compared to a virus because once you hear it you begin to talk the way he does. He also likes to exploit game features to do things that he and many of his viewers find humurous. For example, in almost any game crouching is an option, he will usially try to find a way to T-Bag somebody. He is mixed with both White And Black and is constantly asked if he is black? In which he reply's "Does It Matter?" His Birthday is December 12th, 1989 and he is currently 21 years old as of 2011. His Favorite types of games are Platformers, Survival Horror and Fighting Games. He was a huge fan of FPS games until the gaming market started to only produce FPS games in which he said "Im sick of FPS, i want something new" He has all three of the Next Gen Systems, but does not prefer one system over the other, except for the Wii in which he thinks is a hunk of garbage due to not having enough games worth buying. His fans are almost always supportive of vash whether its from rating his videos high to even trying to support him in his bad times. When his grandfather died, his fans started posting comments on his channel showing how loyal they are to him. His fans are always asking for his video game consoles online I.D. Though he doesn't give it out. Except for his Wii Friend Code. His Email address is, askvash@gmail. He has a twitter: http://twitter.com/LordVash and a myspace: http://www.myspace.com/vash_insanity He has his own website called: http://vashsgaminginsanity.aceboard.com/ He also has a backup YouTube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/RiaruVash Personal Life Vash is 6 foot 2. He is skinny. He lives with his dad and mom, and has a little brother. He also has a girlfriend. Which can be seen in some videos on YouTube. He goes to college. He's studing Game Design at college. His favorite food is pizza. He also used to work at gamestop. His favorite color is Emerald green. He is also a really nice guy. In High School, He tried avoiding much popular people. He was always with Yoshie, and other people. His school grades are basically all As & Bs. He had a prank call video that actually showed his face. Though he removed the video for special purposes. He collects swords, and has pets. He doesn't like sports. He used to watch WWE. His favorite wrestlers was, Triple H & Jeff Hardy, he also used to love DX. he doesn't like the YouTube Beta channel design. He also likes a wide selection of Animes. He got the name Vash, from Vash The Stampede, in the popular anime called, Trigun. Notable Quotes: "You asshole!" "Doowh my God!" "You froot!" "Get this mofo of me!" "For 10 million I would get whores and peanut butter." "I'm Outro!" "Mweeheeeeheee..." "That's bootleg!" "Navy Seals!" "I'm Twirling!" "So...I heard you like Mudkipz." "You Hoe" "He crumbled" "did you see that" "That was ugly" "Sup." "Bai!" "Scoops!" So far he has done walkthroughs and playthroughs of the following games: ''' Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) New Super Mario Bros Wii With Yoshie (Wii) Resident Evil 4 (Gamecube) Resident Evil 4 Assignment Ada (Gamecube) Resident Evil 4 Separate Ways (PS2) Resident Evil 5 (360) Metal Gear Solid (PSX) Metal Gear Solid 2 (PS2) Metal Gear Solid 3 (PS2) Metal Gear Solid 4 (PS3) Metal Gear Solid 2 Tanker (PS2) Little Big Planet Co-Op w/Yoshie (PS3) Uncharted Drakes Fortune (PS3) Devil May Cry 4 (PS3) inFamous (Evil) (PS3) Mirrors Edge (PS3) Dead Space (PS3) The House Of The Dead Overkill w/ Yoshie (Wii) Die Hard Arcade w/ Yoshie (SegaSaturn) Hitman Blood Money (PS2) The Bouncer (PS2) God Hand (PS2) Star Fox 64 (N64) Dynamite Cop w/ Yoshie (Dreamcast) Resident Evil 2 "Leon A" Resident Evil 2 "Claire A" Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (360) Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) Jet Set Radio (Dreamcast) '''Demo playthroughs on the PS3: F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin w/ Yoshie Dead Space 2 Resident Evil 5 The Bourne Concpiracy Condemned 2 Wanted Weapons Of Fate Killzone 2 Batman Arkham Asylum WET Yakuza 3 Brutal Legend Mini Ninjas Heavy Rain Current Project: Still deciding Games to do: Bayonetta (360) Heavy Rain (PS3) Mini Ninjas (PS3) Enslaved (360) Under The Skin (PS2) Power Stone (DC) Power Stone 2 (DC) Silent Hill Homecoming (PS3) Bioshock (PS3) Psychonauts (Xbox) Silent Hill (PS1) Silent Hill 2 (PS2) Sonic Games (multi) 007 BloodStone (360) Conkers Bad Fur Day (N64) Current games he is playing for fun: Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) Castlevania Lords Of Shadow (ps3) Conker's Bad Fur Day (N64) Marvel Vs Capcom 3 (360) Dead Space 2 (360) Vanquish (PS3) Mario Party 2 (N64) Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time (N64) http://www.youtube.com/user/vash12349